


Breaking His Vows

by Exaltes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaltes/pseuds/Exaltes





	Breaking His Vows

She had been teasing him mercilessly for weeks now. Running her fingers up his forearm when they talked, her emerald eyes and coy smile. She was playing him, and he knew it. But if Cersei Lannister wanted to play a game then perhaps she shouldn’t play with the Sword of the Morning.

Arthur waited for her to pass by on her way to where ever. He caught her gently by the wrist, speaking of something important to tell her. He pulled her into a closet, locked away from the world. They were so close that her breasts grazed against the thin linen of his shirt. It sent an electric wave through him, his body getting goosebumps.

"Why did you bring—" Her words were cut off with a feverish kiss from him. His lips crushed against her delicate ones, her hands immediately tangling into his hair. She returned his intensity, pressing her thin and shapely body against his frame. Her fingers working under his shirt, exploring his chest in the cramped space.

Arthur shoved her against the wall, one hand on her face, and the other starting to undo the laces on her dress. She didn’t protest, even when he paused. Instead she kissed him harder, reaching for him. Her dress fell to the floor in a matter of moments. Cersei’s delicate and deft fingers seemed to expertly undo the laces on his breeches, a shiver running through him when her soft skin brushed against his.

She wrapped her legs around him, and with help of his strong arms, she was hoisted up and pressed against the wall. A moan escaped her full lips when he entered her, and Arthur had to suppress a groan. He let her fall a little until she was working her hips against him— eager to please herself. He smiled, nipping her neck lightly, before he began to thrust into her.

She was shaking with pleasure, her breathing ragged and excited. Every sound she made excited Arthur even more, but he was waiting for her to fall over the edge of bliss. He wanted to give her that, he wanted her to remember him when she was married. His kissed her roughly again, her nipples rubbing against his chest, dragging a groan from his lips.

Then Cersei fell of the edge, and Arthur clapped a hand over her mouth as she screamed against it, sinking her teeth into his hand. Lionesses always liked to take to piece of their lover’s with them, he thought. As soon as her finger nails dug into his back, he pressed her harder against the wall, his own ecstasy found.

Still tangled up together, they stood panting. Once heartbeats had returned to normal, Arthur pulled his clothes on, helping Cersei with her own. Then they parted ways.


End file.
